As storage costs have decreased and the convenience of capturing and distributing videos in digital format has increased, videos are now widely available on the Internet. Unfortunately, it is often difficult to locate relevant videos on the Internet. One solution is to rely on users to tag videos using textual descriptions of the videos. Once the videos are tagged with textual descriptions, searches may be performed against the textual descriptions to identify videos that are relevant to the user's search terms. However, users may provide incorrect or inaccurate textual descriptions of the content of the videos. Furthermore, manually tagging videos is burdensome. Thus, it is highly desirable to provide system and method for indexing presentation videos.